Miraculous: The Summer They'll Never Forget
by I'm Alya duh
Summary: Marinette is in love with Adrien and adrien is Chat Noir, who love Ladybug, who is Marinette, so eveyone likes each other right? WRONG! This is a romance, adventure, mystery, and I don't know maybe heartbreak. Marinette is finally getting her shot on a date with adrien but that turns her life upside down... I hope you enjoy, Alya duh
1. First Date?

**Marinette**

 **10:00 PM**

*Buzz* *Buzz*

Who is texting me? Not that I was tired or anything. I look over at my phone and you won't believe who was texting me. ADREIN! Why at ten? Why me? I think Im going to read it, ya that would be smart. OH MY GOD!

"Marinette, hi so my dad has this new clothing line and so theres this red carpet event. Apparently I have to have a plus one, so would you like to come with me?"

Sooooo is that a DATE?! Tikki popped up from the plate of cookies and it was like she read my mind.

"YOU HAVE TO GO, IT"S ADRIEN!"

I was about to text back 'sure.' as a casual yes but I realized cancel on Alya, as Ladybug of course, She was going to interview Chat and I. GREAT. JUST GREAT. I texted back, "Adrien is It okay if i get back to you in the morning? I have to ask my parents and they're asleep." I lied they weren't and they'd want me to go.

"Sure." Wow sound familiar.

I need to call to Alya as ladybug.

 **Ladybug (I guess she's they same person but whatever)**

 **10:09 PM**

"Hi Alya," I said on my Ladybug phone.

"Hi Ladybug, can i record this call for my Ladyblog?"

"Umm, no. I was wondering if I could move the interview to 12:30 instead of 6."

"Sure anything for you Ladybug."

"Thanks, Bye."

Yesssss! One problem I need to tell Chat. GREAT. JUST GREAT. One problem goes another comes. I guess I could swing around houses to make him think there is an akumatized villain. Well I'll try.

Its been about 20 minutes and I've gone through every neighborhood in Paris. Okay, I think I'll go home. *Whosssshh*

"Good evening m'lady."

Yes, he came! This day is turning up Ladybug.

"Hey, Chat."

"Who are we fighting toda- Wait I need to ask you if we could change the time the interview."

"Oh I umm already did…" I felt my voice drift off I'm so nervous. Why? It's Just Chat.

"Oh what time?" he said nervously. So I was't the only nervous one.

"12:30" I said with a little more confidence

"Thats Great actually, so who are we de-evilizing today?"

"About that, we aren't fighting I just wanted your attention."

"Okay bye I guess then."

"Bye," I said that flirty, but why. I have feelings for Adrien. Maybe I'm just tired, I'm gonna go home.


	2. The Pendant

**Adrien**

 **6:00 AM**

I've been staring at my phone for an hour waiting for Marinette to text back. *Yawn* My father's event is today, and I chose Marinette because I wasn't allowed to take Nino, I DO NOT want to take Chloe, and Marinette was my first actual friend (I was forced to be 'friends' with Chloe.) My bodyguard comes in with Camembert cheese, like he does every morning.

"Thank you," I tell him. The door closes and Plagg shoots out of the beanbag he was sleeping in. He scarves down the cheese.

"Good morning, Plagg."

"You're right, Adrien, it is a good morning," Plagg says. I chuckled quietly.

It's now 11:00, and all I've done this whole morning was watch videos of Ladybug, (because I love her) not because I'm a stalker or anything (of course not!). Plagg is eating more Camembert, and I venture out of my room to see the portrait of my mother. I open in up and see a peacock pendant next to her portrait. Plagg's eyes open wide.

"Adrien, we have to go. NOW!"

"What?" I ask Plagg, bemused.

"We must go find Master Fu."

"Master Who?" I'm really confused now.

"Let's go!" he says in a hurried tone.

"Okay?"

About 5 minutes later, we reach Master Fu's house.

"Hello, Chat Noir," he says gently.

"How did you-"

"I gave you your miraculous," he says, cutting me off. "You may call me Master Fu."

"Plagg noticed something in my house and said we had to come here right away."

Plagg flew out of my pocket. He screams, "The peacock miraculous is at Adrien's house!"

"I know, Plagg."

"Okay?" he says, questioning it. "Why were you worried about it, then?"

"Because Mrs. Agreste disappeared and didn't take it with her."

"Well thank you for your time, Master Fu," Plagg says, still sounding doubtful.

Now, we're off to that interview.

*Buzz* *Buzz*

Marinette texted back!

"I would love to come with you to your father's event. What should I wear?"

YES!

"Something nice. It's a formal event. A gown, if you have one; if not, we can go buy one later."

"K, thx. see you tonight."

"Yup, tonight at 5. see you then."

I go outside and hear Ladybug screaming. I have to go save my soulmate.

"Plagg, claws out!"


	3. The Interview

**Alya**

 **12:30**

Uhhhh, Where are they I go out side onto the balcony and see Chat Noir but no Ladybug. I probably should have specified where she should go.

Chat Noir swirls of off the chimney and says, "Sorry Alya we might be late."

Then he goes off and I hear the slightest bit of a scream. Hmmmm, what could it be then I hear

"Don't worry I'm coming Ladybug!"

WHAT HAPPENED TO LADYBUG!

I take the bus down and see a woman who looks a lot like Mrs. Duepen-Cheng, WAIT IT IS MRS. DUEPEN-CHENG. I better call Marinette. Wait I wanna listen why she's mad and post it on my ladyblog.

"Ladybug, where is my daughter? Tell me! NOW!"

"I don't know Miss..." Her voice trailed off as if she was hiding something. Chat Noir whispered something to her. I couldn't hear it but I think I know what he's saying.

"Okay Ladyblog, if you know or she where Marinette is please tell us." Then it was as if there two akumatized villains Chloe showed up and yelled at -Cheng, who was now Psychic, about something like not bringing her family's cupcakes to her birthday. But she didn't care.

"Ladybug give me your miraculous."

"No thanks, maybe tomorrow."

"Ughhh! Alya your mind is mine now!"

"Huh?" And it was as if she was going through my mind searching for something but all that was coming up was ladybug. What I didn't realize was that Chat Noir and Ladybug were tied up and nobody knows where Marinette is.

"Cataclysm," I heard Chat Noir whisper he broke Ladybug's ropes instead of his. Awwww how cute! I totally ship it!

A minute later I heard, "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" And everyone was back to normal.

I went up to ladybug and Chat Noir sand inquired, "What about the interview?"

"We'll definitely be there."

*beep* *beep* "In ten minutes."

 **Still** **Alya**

 **1** **:** **00**

"Soooooooo, what's the scoop on you two? I mean you have kissed!"

"When did that happen?" Chat questioned. Ladybug had her hand waving under her neck signaling to cut it out; but why would I want to do that?

"Remember on Valentine's Day?"

"Why do I even try." Ladybug said under her breath.

"If you really don't remember I'll show you Chat." I pulled up the photo and both of them blushed.

"Love-bug, why didn't you tell me you kissed me?"

"Because I was afraid this would happen!"

"Can I make you a deal?"

"Sure," they said in unison.

"If I can get you two to kiss, you have to take my blog for one day and do an exclusive tour of Paris."

"Umm sure because your not gonna be able to get me to kiss him. You have 2 minutes go!"

Hmmmmm. How am I gonna do this? I walk over to the side of the couch that Chats sitting on.

"Okay Chat, when I say view you put your head downward to kiss ladybug."

" Times ticking." She said.

"Woah look at the view through the sunroof!" And then they kissed and it seemed like forever but it was only 10 seconds.

"Thank you, you can do the tour whenever you want in the next two weeks!"

" I can't believe I just did that." She said with her head in her lap.


	4. You'll just have to wait and see

Marinette

5:00

"Tikki, What do I do? What do I say? What if I make a fool of myself in front of Adrien and his dad? What if-"

"Marinette, calm down you have thirty minutes until you and Adrien go pick up your dress and get your makeup done. What dress did you

pic?"

"So, I chose a high-low dress in a shimmery ruby, with an of the shoulder cut that has a gem in the middle."

"It sounds beautiful but I don't know what anything you just said means."

*Ringtone*

Oh who's calling me? Adrien? The event is in an hour? I pick up...

"Hello?"

"Hey Marinette so I need to pick you up early is that okay?"

"Ya, sure. What time?"

"Now," he said. I went into a state of panic.

"Okay. Be down in a sec! Bye."

Tikki jumped into my bag and I ran down the stairs. I get outside and see Adrien waving, I wave back of course.

"Hey," I say.

"Hey," he replies, "long time no see." He says and giggles. I join him and we both hop into the limo.

"Where to first?" He asked politely. "Just kidding," he said. He planned everything.

Adrien was already in his tuxedo so I was behind. We arrive at the boutique, I rush to the dressing room to put it on.

"You look stunning, Marinette!"

"Why thank you, Tikki!"

My dress was a high-low, which is a dress that's short in the front and slopes down to a longer length in the back. It was a ruby color, unintentionally, I think that color suits me. The back of the dress is a crossing design that ties into a bow at the waist. Lastly the top is a off the shoulder with a ruby in the middle.

I go back to the car where Adrien is waiting.

"Wow, you look..."

"Thank you! Off to hair and makeup." I said that as if I was on television.

Hair and makeup were faster than I thought. My hair was swept off to the right not in a ponytail but just there. My makeup was a silver look which Adrien couldn't stop looking at, and I blushed every time.

"Stunning." He said softly, "You look stunning." My face turned bright red, I didn't dare say anything.


	5. The (Awkward) Date

**Adrien**

 **6:00**

Marinette and I just got our makeup done and are headed to the event. It is being held at the Louvre; I love the Louvre. I looked over to Marinette I've never her seen her in something this stunning. She looked back and noticed that she realized that I had been staring and she started to blush. Well we're just staring maybe I should start a conversation, I'll do that.

"I'm glad you could come tonight."

"Me too."

"What have you done this summer, so far?" I asked.

"Not much, watch the ladyblog, sleep, get food for Tik- I mean me and repeat. You?"

"Pretty much the same. Ladybug and Chat Noir saved your mom yesterday. Where were you?"

" Um, I was uh... getting lunch with Alya."

"Yeah totally, except for the fact that it's all on her blog."

"Oh um..."

"It's fine you don't have to tell me."

"Few," she said under her breath.

The limo stopped and we arrived at the Louvre and I saw the red carpet shimmering.

"You first, Milady- I mean Marinette."

"Thanks…" her voice trailed off. There were photographers everywhere and I mean EVERYWHERE. Marinette and I started down the red carpet and a reporter walks up to us; she looks familiar but from where?

"Nadia!"Marinette exclaimed.

"Hey, Marinette and Adrien."

"Hi," I replied. The camera man shot out from behind and Nadia started her interview.

"So, Adrien why did you chose Marinette." Marinette slightly rolled her eyes.

"Well she's one of my best friends and she is an aspiring fashion designer so I thought she would love it." I looked over to her and she was blushing.

"Adrien, is Marinette your girlfriend?"

"No," I answered quickly, " we're just close friends," I heard people calling for us and we continued down the carpet.

"Thank you for your time Adrien." Nadia said.

"It was our pleasure." I felt very distant from Marinette because we had multiple awkward conversations and she stopped talking. I need to get closer to her as a friend and she can't look uncomfortable in these photos. I rapped my arm around her's, Wizard of Oz style. She looked up at me and a slight smile grew on her face. After the red carpet my father came up to us.

"Hello Adrien, I see you brought a friend."

"Hi, I'm Marinette," she introduced herself confidently, "I'm in Adrien's class; you're my favorite Fashion designer!" She started to jumble her words as normal.

"Father you should be talking to people they are waiting for you."

"I was off that way anyways." He said and left.

"Oh my god, I just met Gabriel Agreste."

"I met him about fifteen years ago," I shot back calmly. " let's go find our seats. Shall we?

"We shall!"


	6. I don't even know what to call this

Marinette (again)

6:30

I look down at my dress and realize that I have a little bit of cleavage but I can't fix it or else the dress would fall down and trust me I DO NOT want that. Oh well.

"Marinette!"Sombody shouts at me, oh it was just Adrien,I looked up. "The fashion show is about to start!" Then he sat down next to me.

"Oh uh sorry um..."

"Shhh, it's about to start." He said calmly.

Beautiful models came up on down the runway, women and men. Their clothes, stylish, the hair, extravagant, and their walk, confident. Then one model came out in an outfit that had me shook.

It was inspired by the one and only ladybug. Most people didn't notice but it was obvious, she had red lipstick, two pigtails with satin ribbons (much nicer than mine), red and black earrings, poka-dotted shoes, red and black of course, and a red dress with a black bow.

Adrien was as startled as I was.

"Is that inspired by ladybug?"

"Ya um definitely." I always jumble my words in front of Adrien.

"But he doesn't really like her."

"What? Why?"

" 'They are kids, they don't need to protect us we can protect ourselves', well maybe he can but not everyone has high-tech security." Ugh what a jerk; Mr. Agreste has no idea how hard we work.

"That's ridiculous he has no idea how hard Chat Noir and I - I mean Ladybug work!"

"I know right?"

Fashion Show is over.

7:00

"I had my father make it so that the runway becomes a dance floor isn't that cool?"

"Yeah!" OhMYGOD is Adrien gonna ask me to dance?!

(Runway is now a dance floor)

"Marinette may I have this dance? He said kinda jokingly.

"Why of course!"

I turned my face to the table to place my phone down and blushed so hard. We went out to the dance floor and dance to upbeat songs. I look over and see Adrien looking kinda sad,

"What's wrong," I say.

"Oh nothing," he replies kind of sad.(Wow, Shocker)

I drag him over to the table, "Seriously Adrien, what's wrong? You were happy not more than five minutes ago."

"Have you ever been madly in love with someone but don't have the guts to tell them so you hang out with people you love like family but it won't cover that black hole?"

Who Was he talking about? It wasn't me...

"Um not all of that, but the first part." My heart sank.

"How did this all come about so sudden?"

"You look like her." He said. WAS HE TALKING ABOUT LADYBUG?!

"Well, let's have a good time tonight and deal with this tomorrow. Deal?"

"Deal!"

"May I have this dance?" I asked

"Why of course!"

*slow dance comes on*

"Uhhhhhh," we said in unison.

We stared at each other for a second or two and just went along with it. The slow dance started and we were like really close and staring intensely into each other's eyes. And just as we were about to kiss the slow dance ended. UGHHHHH why does this always happen to me?

"Can we talk for a second outside?"

"Sure."

* ** _Dun_**

 ** _Dun_**

 ** _DUNNNNNN*_**

 ** _Im not really good at cliffhangers but now im gonna spoil the next chapter_**

 ** _this is where their lifes change!_**


	7. IMPORTANT PLOT(long chapter)

**Adrien**

 **I don't even know what time it is anymore**

I pull Marinette by her hand outside ,we sit outside in the garden of this beautiful venue,

*Awkward Silence*

"Do you like me as more than a friend?"

"Like a-a best friend?" She said clearly trying to avoid it.

"No I mean more than that."

"Like a super best friend?"

"NO I WANNA KNOW

IF YOU 'LIKE LIKE' ME!"

"Oh uhhhhhh im not comfortable answering that," she mumbled," "what is up with you? You're acting so strange."

"In your dress you look like my crush. And-and I know I will never have her, she can't be mine, and my mother said she'd be back by now. And now I-I I-just…" tears uncontrollably started streaming down my face. I put my head in my hands and Marinette came and rubbed my back. "Have you ever felt heartbreak?"

"You have no idea." She said holding back tears.

"I'm sorry for being so selfish and ruining your night. Do you wanna go back inside? Do you want to talk about you?"

"It's okay, Adrien, it was getting a bit crazy in there anyway."

"How about I share some and then you share some?"

"Sure I guess." She said hesitantly,"You start!"

"When I turned 13 the day after, my mother packed her stuff and said to me 'I will be back by your 16th birthday' I was confused and let her go assuming it was a joke. I couldn't bring myself to open her present so I waited a week. After The week passed I opened the card and it said:

 _My dearest Adrien,_

 _Happy 13th birthday!_

 _By the time you open this card it probably will have been a week because you were heartbroken I'm so sorry I had to leave but I will be back don't worry! I left to protect you because I love you with everything I have._

 _Love, Mummy._

I haven't heard since. My birthday as you know was three weeks ago. I Just don't know what to do."

She had a 'woah' moment maybe I overwhelmed her uh what do I do?!.!?

"Im so sorry I had no idea. Well I mean I knew your mother was gone I just thought she-um-never-mind."

"Its fine, you wanna share? You don't have to." I mumbled quickly.

"Well you shared so I should too. At the beginning of the last school year Alya came to our school and you did and I developed a crush on someone and they told me indirectly that they didn't like me. And its just awkward because this person and I are close and I Love you- I mean him."

Is she talking about Nino?!

(Adrien is being really stupid)

"Is this person in our friend group?"

"Yes…" she confessed.

"Is-is it Nino…?" I asked slowly.

"What, no!" She shot back." The problem with my crush is that he is just like one of my cat friends."

"Cat friends?" I asked confused. WAIT WAS SHE TALKING ABOUT ME?! NOOO SHE LIKES ME AND I JUST TOLD HER I LIKE SOMEONE ELSE, SHE LIKES ME AND KINDA CHAT TOO. *ADRIEN BLUSHES SOOO HARD* Adrien pull your self together you don't like Marinette like that. Or do I. She is my princess but I say that as a flirt.

"Oh your talking about Chat right?"

"Yeah…"

I grab her face in and kiss her. I hear a voice come up to my ear and whisper,"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" It was Plagg of course but I ignored him and continued to kiss her. Her lips were soft and it was if all my fears disappeared just for this moment and I was just here with one of my best friends. I pulled apart for a second, confused. What was that?! It came out of nowhere.

"I thought you liked someone else." She whispered into my ear as we held each other.

*THUMP*

The ceiling came down inside.

"I uh have to use the restroom," we said simultaneously. Mari giggled.

We both rushed out.

"What was that?" Plagg asked from inside my pocket.

"The ceiling fell down, didn't you see?"

"I meant with Marinette. I thought you liked Ladybug."

" I love Mari as a friend and Ladybug is my soulmate."

"Then why did you guys kiss, hmmmmmmm?"

"All of my emotions washed over me. I was sad,embarrassed, lovesick and I don't even know. Why are we still talking? Plagg claws out!"

"Wait I have more questi-"

*MAGICAL TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE*

 **Chat noir**

 **Right after that^**

You won't believe who happened to show up. HAWKMOTH!

I see my soulmate who broke my heart.

"Hey Ladybug."

She looked shocked

"Ladybug?! Not 'bugaboo' or 'Milady,' just Ladybug wow."

"HAWKMOTH IS HERE AND YOUR SHOCKED ABOUT WHAT I CALLED YOU?"

"Woah slow down kitty." She said.

Hawkmoth had mad a mountain pyramid thing out of people unconscious. We jumped over it and made it to Hawkmoth.

"Woah we just jumped that meow-ntain."

Did Ladybug just make a cat pun?! *Chat internally screams* It was an awful one but Its a start.

"Hawkmoth give us your miraculous, actually we'll just take it." I said confidently.

I just reached out and tried to snatch it but he shot up. Well, I guess he can fly.

"Why do you really want our miraculous?"Ladybug asked.

"So I could have my wish."

"Which is …"

"I want to bring someone back to me who has been gone for 3 years."

Ladybug and I had a really blank look like: (•.) (•.)

Was he my DAD?

"Hawkmoth is definitely your-I mean Adrien's father," she whispered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am. I uh talked to him."

She sounds just like Mari when she's nervous, weird. *So Stupid*

"I know how to get his brooch,"

"Then go right ahead." Ladybug replied.

My fathers vision isn't that good and he hates contacts so I bet he's not wearing some. If I can make it look like Adrien got hurt he will be concerned and then ladybug can get his brooch.

"I'll go get Adrien from the bathroom and make him look hurt when Adrien says go grab Hawkmoth's brooch. Okay?"

"Yeah," she said.

I rush to the bathroom. "Plagg claws in."

I poke my finger and wipe my blood onto my mouth and hands.

I rush out 'hurt'.

"Go!"

Just as I planned he speedily walked over and Ladybug grabbed his brooch. *he stares in awe of her beauty* The plan worked and know we have his miraculous. So we

won Yay. But I feel crummy, probably because my father turned evil to find my mom and my mom is still gone.

 **A/N YAY MY CLIFFHANGER WASNT HALF BAD IN MY OPINION BTW ADRIEN DIEs**

 **JK**

 **I HAVENT POSTED IN A WHILE IM SORRY**

 **BUT I MADE A REALLY LONG CHAPTER AND REALIZED THE LAST TEO HAVE NO PART OF FHE PLOT.**

 **I HOPE YOUR ENJOYING PLEASE PM ME IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS! ;p**

 **Until next time!**


	8. Of course it ended with Marichat

**A/N its just gonna go back** **and forth between Adrien and Marinette** **for the next few chapters**

Marinette

Some time around 9:00

We just defeated Hawkmoth. Woah.

This night is going great.

1st Adrien like my dress

2nd we slow danced

3rd WE KISSED

4th We just defeated HAWKMOTH!

BUT…

Adrien likes someone else and he indirectly rejected me. :(

So its some time around 9 I lost track of the time at 6.

I 'leave' as Ladybug but really just go into the bathroom.

"Tikki spots off."

Tikki shot out of my earring and was silent, she had nothing to say, weird. I put my hair back to how it was, reapply lipstick, and mascara and bam I'm ready to go *but not mentally stable right now*

I walk elegantly back to our table and look at Adrien and we awkwardly blush I sit down and look at my phone. Guess what's all over the internet… THE FASHION SHOW AND I WAS PUT DOWN AS ADRIENS DATE!

Guess what again… Adrien was on the same website and we both just happened to look up blushed. It ended at 9:30 but Adrien had to stay later to clean up food etc. He was my ride so I couldn't leave. When we got in the limo I whispered softly into his ear, "I'll try to help you find your mother, I'm so sorry." We sat there in silence. We arrived at my house and he said, "Can we get a picture of both of us in our outfits?"

"Sure."

We got out of the limo stood up with his hand on my waist and mine barely reaching his shoulder. We did some poses.

"Thank you for coming."

"It was fun, thank you for not choosing Chloe." I waved and went up the stairs into my apartment and my parents bombarded me with questions.

"I think I'm going to go to bed."

"But sweetie we have so many questions!"

"I'll answer them tomorrow. Good night."

"Good night," they replied. I rushed up to my room and changed into pajamas in record time to lay down and relax.

"Hello princess!" A voice called. There's only one person who calls me that.

"Hello Chat," I said unenthused,

"What's wrong? Are you feline okay?" He said

"Chat, you realize you showed up at my house a 10 PM, yeah so maybe I'm a little tired."

I laid down. Chat looked around my room and stared at my dress for some time.

"Purrincess, is that dress by Gabriel Agretse?"

"I actually designed it but sent the design to a boutique and they made it."

"It's beautiful, I saw this dress somewhere." He said, then mumbled under his breath,"But where?" He took out his phone and pulled up a photo of Adrien and I tonight. "Ah, there," he said pointing at the pictures, this event was all over the internet. "Hey isn't that the boy you like?"

"Yeah…-WHAT I mean no." He giggled, "You know how I know? Because the pictures you have of him all over your room are freaking meowt!" Can he go ten minutes without a pun? I slap him on the shoulder (lightly). I opened the door to my balcony and let the moon shine in. Chat laid on my bed beside me. "Princess you are adorable when you day dream." Here we go on a ride to flirt town, GREAT. *I know Im corny don't judge me*

"Thank you," I say trying to hop off the train (metaphorically if you didn't get that). We sat there for a few minutes just starring at the stars. Chat was looking up with a smile; I've never seen him this happy, not even with Ladybug. You know how boys do this thing were the 'yawn' to put their arm around a girl, Chat just did that. Very smooth Chat. I couldn't think of anything to say so we just sat there like the weight of the world wasn't on our shoulders. Some point later I actually yawned, about to fall asleep in Chats arms, And looked at the clock. "Chat you need to get out of here it's 2:00 AM!"I whispered forcefully.

"But why can't I stay here with you?"

"Because if my parents wake up and come here then they'll see I was sleeping with a boy, Bye Chat!" I pulled him up and he finally agreed,"Fine I'll go if I get a kiss first," I rolled my eyes, flirt much? He wasn't leaving so finally I gave in and kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye Princess," he whispered

"Bye Chat."


	9. Rest In Peace

Adrien

IT DOESN'T EVEN MATTER WHAT TIME IT IS ADRIEN IS TO SAD TO LOOK AT A CLOCK

They all look over to me wondering why I've stopped."I-I can't," I ran down next to a tree and cried I cant believe he's gone…

I wake up, exhausted, and head down for breakfast. You might be thinking 'Why is he going down to breakfast doesn't he get delivered food?' Simply because Nathalie sent me a note saying:

Adrien I know you're tired so I wrote you this, come down for breakfast, you father must speak to you.

I slump down the stairs, rubbing my eyes, I see my father with a bowl of cereal at the table flagging me over. THAT WAS THE WEIRDEST SENTENCE EVER. I see MY father with bowl of CEREAL flagging ME over to the table. First we never eat at the table, second we never eat together, third I've NEVER been allowed to eat cereal.

"Good morning, Adrien."

"Good morning Hawk-Uh I mean Father."

"I'm just going to pretend I heard that wrong." *hehehehe*

"Today I have to … *looks down at his phone* bye."

"Wait Adrien, IM SORRY I WAS HAWKMOTH AND I WAS ONLY DOING IT TO GET YOUR MOTHER BACK!" *sigh* I sighed. I'm walking to Master Fu's place, I need to talk to someone about this.

It went something like this…

Master Fu: blah blah blah magic stuff

Me: question question question.

Master Fu: answer answer answer blah blah remove memories of Hawkmoth from everyone. Blah

Me: Huh?

Master Fu: magical chanting from some alien language. Done!

Me: What about me?

Master Fu: You hold a miraculous so its to dangerous to remove him from your memory.

Me: Okay thank you.

*Thump Thump CRASH*

"What was that? It couldn't have been Hawkmoth. Plagg claws out!"

*Magical transformation sequence*

And guess what happened. Well you don't have time to guess THERE IS AN EARTHQUAKE UNDER MY HOUSE!? Wait how is that even possible. I rush inside to try and get Father and Nathalie.

"Chat Noir take her first." I rushed up the stairs to Nathalie and grabbed her.

"Hold on."

"What?" She said worried. We darted out the window and outside the gates. Then I rushed back in to save my father.

"MR. AGRESTEEEEEEE?!" He isn't in the same spot. I rush up the stairs and see him. I rush across the room and see the roof falling down, I pull out my stick and lengthen it. It's to late... The roof fell on him…

He's dead. *lots of crying and anger then more crying*

The next day

I text all my friends and family. I don't know what to do. I have my father put into a black suit and butterfly tie, just as an inside joke for myself, I write out the words on his grave stone *tears streaming down his face*…

Rest In Peace

GABRIEL AGRESTE

Loved Father, Son, & Husband

You will always be remembered

Not just by me but by more than half the world that wears clothes.

We love you.

The funeral is today; we booked all of it already.

After the Funeral

We drive in the limo to the cemetery, Alya, Marinette, Nino, and I. Im so embarrassed by myself. I can't seem to stop crying. This is not what my father would want. We walk up the long hill My arm around Marinette, Nino rubbing my back. Nino was somber. Alya was speechless. Marinette looked as sad as me, tears welling up in her eyes, my father was her idol. She never got to show him her genius designs.

We reach the top of the hill. Nathalie goes up next to the coffin.

"I've worked for Mr. Agretse for ten years many things have fallen apart but he tried to fix it all. All though it never seemed like it he always put others first... The Agreste family has a tradition where everyone takes the shovel full of dirt, covers the coffin, and says one thing that he did for you."

Nathalie went up and said, "Thank you for giving me a home…" she said and walked away. My friends and I walked over. "Thank you for inspiring me." Marinette said quietly.

"Thank you for being so understanding." Nino said.

"Thank you for letting your son into our lifes." Its my turn but words aren't coming out of my mouth. Tears start welling again.

They all look over to me wondering why I've stopped. "I-I can't," I ran down next to a tree and cried I cant believe he's gone…


	10. Ladynoir cuteness

**A/N So I had a school assignment this week so I was busy if anyone cares. Good News though, it had to be a Christmas story soooooooo of course I did Miraculous. I will publish it on Christmas and try to post more. And tell I am coming to murder her.(her stories are really good btw)**

 **Marinette**

 **9:30**

I feel so bad. My crushes father died. My idol died. Adriens mom is gone. WAIT DOES THAT MAKE HIM AN ORPHAN?! Well if he is he is a very rich one. I wanna talk to Chat but he's random so I can never know when he's coming.

"We should go to the Louvre today, they are having an exhibit on you, well as Ladybug," Tikki always tries to lighten the mood.

"Okay I guess we can go."

"Tikki spots on!"

"Wait what?!" Then she zapped into my earrings. I went over to the Louvre and you would guess who I saw. Chat Noir; what a surprise. He looked really sad. I slyly rush over to him so people would like stampede over to us.

"Hey Chat."

"Hi Ladybug," he said. What is that TWO TIMES IN LESS THAN A WEEK?!

"Ladybug, never heard of her." I say trying to lighten up the mood.

Woah. *glares at 20 ft statue of her and Chat*

"We look great!" I blurt out with out thinking."I mean that's a nice statue."

"Ya," he says then giggles then his face returns solemn. We look around at the other art pieces. There are drawings and they even had a contest.

The sign read:

 _This contest tests imagination and interpretation. You will create a piece of art starring Ladynoir in your own way._

Did I read that right? They really had to ship us? Well the contest winner was a fifteen year old named Nathaniel he goes to Collège Françoise Dupont … WAIT I KNOW HIM. ITS THAT CRAZY KID THAT GOT AKUMATIZED BECAUSE HE LIKED ME! I knew he was a good drawing but this was miraculously beautiful *hehehe*.

It was me in a red flowy dress with black polka dots with black over the knee boots being dipped by a handsome man in a tuxedo with a dark green bow looking at me as if I was his everything.

Wow that got really deep. I looked over at Chat and he had that same look on his face.

"Ladybug can we talk."

"Sureeeeee…"

He pulled me outside and we sat on a rooftop.

"I killed him. It was my fault."

"I'm sorry what?"

"I was the reason died."

"DID YOU DO IT ON PURPOSE?!" If he said yes I would kill him.(not literally because I feel bad about )

"No, there was an unstable foundation of he house and it was shaking," he started with tears welling in his eyes," I went in and he said to save Nathalie first, so I did."

He paused a second to wipe his tears. " I went in but he had moved, by the time I found him the ceiling started coming down … I extended my stick holing up the ceiling but a part broke off and …" the tears were streaming now. I rubbed his back.

"It's gonna be okay Chat."

"No it's not…" he put his head in my lap and we sat there.

 **A/N again**

 **This is in no way important to the plot. I was just thinking if I killed my father what would I do? Go and cry to my crush.(like and friends but he already did that.) If you have any idea PM ME BC I ONLY HAVE ONE IDEA AND I DONT WANT YOU FEW WHO READ THIS STORY TO MURDER ME. I AM NOT EVIL FOR THE MOST PART BUT DO U KNOW WHO IS?! (totally not plugging them right now ;))**

 **Lila should die**

 **NEW LONGER CHAPTER COMING SOON**


End file.
